


Running From You With You

by beansandmemes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lovesick Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 05, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: Castiel is reflecting on a part of his existence long past when a cupid appears claiming that his latest match made in heaven involves Castiel as the significant other, but...angels don't get matches made in heaven and no slimy cupid is going to lay a finger on Cas or- his match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated, i am a supernatural veteran but i lost interest and i came back to it this year re watching everything i could. i will reference past seasons but this fic doesn't really take place in a specific season because of all the complications with powers a character arcs. but it does take place after the whole lucifer apoc the first time around.

The dark headed angel stood in his vessel on a field of yellow grass and decaying trees. 

_ “Hey assbutt” _

His words echoed in his mind, reliving the implosion of his essence into oblivion.

A sigh escaped him, his hands in his beige jacket pockets, a custom of humans when there is a chill cas had inherited.

Cas’ brows knit together, suddenly he was brought out of his trance by the holy presence of another angel. Cas trampled the grass beneath his feat moving his legs apart in a fighting stance.

“Show yourself. I have no time for sight spells”

The cupid smiled and appeared before the seraph's eyes.

“ I knew you would sense me but i was hoping you’d selectively ignore me because of my latest mission.”

Cas’ face remained stoic, the cupid opened his arms to bring the other in for a hug and cas stepped back.

“If you are here on a mission than we should skip the formalities, what is it you need from me that I was supposed to ignore”

The cupid sighed and crossed his arms. Shaking his head a bit.

“Well...you know my duties im here to show you your soulmate and your vessel has the ability to hold my brand”

Cas again quiet, he waited for the cupid to explain himself in a manner he understood.

“Well if we are just gonna stand here i should be on my way, so many matches to make.”

The cupid reached his hand out to touch cas’ chest. The seraph jumped backward at the hand that continued reaching for him.

“Oh come on cassie don’t be shy you can’t escape love!”

Cas protested and continued backing away.

“I don’t understand, why are you doing this? cupid’ don’t brand angels i am not of a soul bond with-”

The cupid smiled and retracted his hand.

“I think you understand my duties but you are just not willing my dear kin! I came to you first out of respect but you will see what i see soon big brother!”   
The cupid vanished with a flap of his wings, cas began to panic he needed to find dean fast before a mistake was made.


	2. Protest

Dean smiled as he scrolled through his old phones photos, most of them beginning in 2005 when he and sam had started hunting together again. 

One picture of sam in the passenger seat with a spoon in his mouth ajar.

Dean pressed his lips together in an upward manner clicking through the flip phones grainy photos.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. Dean craned his head backwards to see castiel hovering above him.

“Cas-”

Deans expression changed to concern.

“It’s not safe here”

Castiel uttered before flying them both away from the motel dean had been harbouring in.

“What the hell? Cas what did i tell you about the flying shit!”

Dean said, now searching for his bearings, gripping cas’ jacket sleeve.

They had landed on the side of a road in a large field of bright green grass and blistering heat.

“I’m truly sorry but we are being hunted”

Dean’s eyes squinted up at cas as he began to stand upright.

“Wait- cas what do you mean ‘we’? If both of us are being hunted we are like gift wrapped being in the same place-”

Cas grabbed deans arm and looked across the road dragging dean with him.

“Cas- cas! you son of a bitch let me go!”

Dean scrambled and used cas’ grip on his arm to shake it around the angels back causing his hand to open releasing dean.

“If you don’t explain yourself right now, IN full detail i'm going angel blast your ass back to heaven!”

Dean stood in front of cas pushing his finger into the dark haired man’s face with conviction.

Cas looked away and nodded. Dean stepped back and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation..

“ an angel came to me, i- I believe he is targeting you and the only thing protecting you is the etchings in your ribcage and me. I have to keep you on the move until this angel moves on.”

Dean raised a brow still not impressed.

“Moves on?”

Dean repeated. 

“Yes, this angel has a list of targets and if he cannot find you in due time he should move onto the other subjec-”

Dean held his hand up to cas in protest.

“Waitwaitwait- we are just gonna wait for this angel to get tired of looking and move onto the other people on his kill list?”

Cas sighed and tilted his head slightly.

“Dean, I know you have no faith in god but i ask you now, do you trust me?”

Cas held his gaze on deans hoping for a positive response.

Dean sighed shaking his head breaking eye contact with castiel parallel to him.

“Look just- don’t kidnap me again and I'll give you a day without my bitching”

Castiel let a small smile escape him.

“You won’t regret putting your faith in me dean, this will be resolved i promise you”


	3. Chapter 3

The pair walked silently along the vacant road until they reached a small beach town where they stopped for dean to take care of his human needs.

Castiel stood outside of the park restroom keeping mind open for any strange presence.

Dean turned on all the sinks in the restroom, then his jacket up over his head to muffle any sound from his call, pulling his flip phone from the pocket dialing sams number. 

“Hey, Dean where the-”   
Sam answered in record time.

“Not much time to talk cas kidnapped me because some angel is after me- or him, something about both of us”

Sam was quiet for a moment.

“If the angel is after both of you two shouldn't be so close-”

Sam remarked but was cut off.

“Thats what i told flappy wings but he insisted he keep me- protect me or something I don't know man, just keep your angel blade close in case they come after you until i get back and we can deal with this proper”

Dean finished turning the sinks off one by one.

“Wait Dean, where are you? We can deal with this better if team free will isn't just team sam.”

“Gotta go”

Dean responded shutting his phone and leaving it on top of a pipe in the park bathroom where no one would look.

Dean then opened the door.

“Ah much better, time for some dinner what do you think angel?”

Castiel looked at him confused.

“I suppose we could stop ahead for sustenance...human…”   
Cas tested, thinking this was another mortal custom he missed by addressing by ones species.

Dean smiled.

“Food it is, damn i’ve been walking all day it’ll feel good to-”

Cas grabbed his shoulder gently and flung them across town to the nearest diner.

“-earn that weight back. God dammit cas.”

Cas pulled his hand from deans shoulder confused.

“Wait what did i do i thought you were tired of walking i was just-”

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

“C’mon angel”

Dean sighed and they seated themselves at a window side table.

The sound of plates scratching and oil frying all kinds of food filled the atmosphere, they were in a beach town and it was definitely not the off season. Laughter and conversation was all around them yet none of it was coming from their table.

The waitress stopped by to take their drink orders and left them in a stale silence.

“So cas..”

“Yes Dean” castiel immediately responded making dean chuckle a bit.

“Do you like- ever get hungry? I know being around famine made your vessel starve for those white Castle burgers.. but since jimmy has left the building, what do you...feel?”

Cas pondered for a moment looking at the humans around him consuming the diner’s greasy food.

“I don’t feel hunger per say... but since rebelling against heaven i feel somewhat of a shadow of what i feel i should want. Because I decide what I do and not heaven I desire things i never once cared about…” 

Dean nodded averting the angel’s eyes.

_ Fuck it _

Dean thought and decided to pry.

“Like what?”

Dean asked bringing his gaze back to castiel’s 

The waitress arrived again with their drinks.

“You boys ready to order?”

The kind brunette asked.

Castiel nodded and spoke before dean could even open his mouth.

“He will be having the deluxe BLT and i the same but without cheese”

Dean smirked but was also irritated.

“Okay boys i’ll have that right out for you” she smiled and took their menu’s

Cas attempted a smile back.

“Hey i was going to get the veggie burger!”

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean.

“Dean, i may seem gullable to you but i am not stupid. You order that every time you are in an establishment like this.”

Dean smiled raising his brows.

“Woah there cowboy nobody said you were stupid, if anything your an observent son of a bitch, sams never done that for me and he’s known me his whole damed life!”

Castiel was silent.

“Didn't you just say you didn't go hungry?”

Castiel nodded.

“But since taking full control of my vessel i feel...obligated to take care of it when the occasion arises. ”

Dean took a sip of his beer.

Castiel didn't wish to fall into another silence so it was his turn to ask the questions.

“Why did you refer to my species when addressing me earlier?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“What?...oh you mean ‘angel’. Well you’re an angel, it’s also a term...friends use with each other.”

Castiel pressed his gaze as if he didn't believe dean.

“I've never heard you call sam ‘angel’?”

Deans face began to heat up.

“Well he’s my brother.”

“And not your friend?” castiel asked.

The brunette waitress returned with their food setting the plates in front of them.

“You kids enjoy”

She said before disappearing in the back of the diner.

Dean immediately stuffed the incredibly sized burger in his mouth. Castiel simply glanced at his, watching dean gobble down the cholesterol mush.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dammit dean”

 Sam muttered shoving his phone in his pocket.

He walked out to the impala grabbing the silver blade stored in the trunk.

Sam shut the trunk turning around he was immediately met with a very naked man.

“Sammy!!! I’m looking for your silly brother have you seen him?”

The stranger asked. 

Sam realized then what the creature was.

“What do you want with my brother?”

Sam asked hiding the blade up his sleeve.

“Now Sam i know this is unorthodox but- castiel..he has hindered my abilities to fill out my duty as a cupid and i would not normally show myself to a human in order to do so but you Sam! Are a winchester!”

Sam put on a fake smile and backed away from the cherub and moved around the impala.

“ I don't have much trust is heavens wishes for my brother, so I'll ask you again; what do you want with my brother?”

The cupid sighed and shook his head crossing his arms.

“I think you know sam, heaven demands a pairing and i am here to nudge them in the right direction! I do not wish to harm you or your brother or even  _ my _ dear brother cassie! I just wish to do my job.”

Sam squinted and tilted his head at the angel.

“So heaven demands, that MY brother Dean Winchester be paired with who?...Cas?”

 what could heaven possibly profit from their...thing?”

The other shrugged.

“All I ask is that you point me in the right direction.”

Sam sighed.

“ Charleston , South Carolina. Thats where Dean last contacted me.”

The cherub nodded.

And with a flap of his wings the creature vanished.

‘God i hope i did the right thing’ Sam thought overthinking every time an angel had betrayed them.


	5. Chapter 5

After indulging in greased sustenance without words the two left the diner castiel insisting that they continue their walk to the nearest motel.

He and Dean arrived at the super eight, Dean stepped forward at the outdoor checkin hut.

The clerk looked up at the pair of them and raised his brows.

“Would you like a room our rates are-”

 Castiel cut him off.

“Money is not an obstacle.”

Cas said, stepping in front of dean, whispering a ‘i got this’ to Dean.

“We would like a two bedroom please”

Cas held eye contact with the clerk pulling a ball of scrunched up money out of his trench coat and dumping it on the counter, he then slowly pushed the ball towards the confused employee.

Dean scoffed and grabbed the cash castiel had set on the counter dragging cas away from the motel shoving the money into castiel’s jacket pocket.

“Look cas, this has been fun and believe me all i want to do is teach you how to properly pay for things instead of this monetary sacrifice crap.”

Dean sighed.

“Can’t you just tell me what's going on? Your my best friend and I do trust you but i need you to reciprocate that.”

Cas looked away, dean was right.

“There’s something im withholding from you, everything i told you was true but i left out one detail.”

Cas sighed and pressed his lips together looking anywhere but dean like an anxious addict.

“The angel that is targeting us, is a cupid.”

Granted, it took dean a second to realize what cas meant.

“What our super friendship isn't good enough for heaven?”

Dean asked not to directly dare acknowledge what cas had just insinuated.

“Well then let's give them what they want”

Dean said grinning wiggling his eyebrows.

“Uh- i- dean are you well?”

Cas asked confused, very confused.

“If that cupid finds us all curled up together we might be able to convince them that we don’t need an angelic touch to help us, tell them we are already there. Their type is so mushy it just might work. Worst case scenario your stuck with the weirdest friendships to ever exist.”

Dean was being surprisingly cool about this considering his past rejection of castiel as a romantic partner. It wasn't really a rejection so much as a subtle ‘no thank you not while the world is ending’ kind of thing.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, raising two fingers to deans forehead under the street lamp outside of the motel.

“You don’t seem to be suffering any kind of shock or brain injury. So you are serious?”

Cas asked with a hint of sadness laced in his tone. 

“Yeah just until all of this is over, i promise you won’t have to hug me too tight”

Dean said, he still sported an honest grin which made cas hopeful, he then buried that hope. 

“You go get us a room and this time fold the green paper into a stack, the lady at the desk will think you are sane if you don’t hand her a ball of cash.”

Cas nodded and rearranged his money

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i should just stick to stage direction and dialogue writing because i have no clue how to structure a story and also write coherent dialogue and also accurately depict what is easily seen in my head while also trying to write a love story. idk how ya'll do it. any who, short chapter.

 

Castiel finished his chalk sigil on the door and shut the curtains.

Dean was still in the shower, cas was unsure of what to do with himself until dean returned.

They hadn’t exactly clarified how this was going to work and cas was not looking forward to confrontation.

He wasn't exactly sure why either. 

All this time he spent running from the cupid, it was because he was fearful of heavens plans for Dean.

Right?

As if on cue to clear castiel’s mind, the bathroom door burst open and out came Dean wearing only his briefs the same dirty shirt he had worn all day.

Castiel cleared his throat.

“ You okay with this plan cas? You look a little pale.”

Dean grabbed the motel provided toothbrush and paste still eyeing cas in the mirror.

“I’m just confused on the terms and after some thought...how is this plan of yours going to convince the cupid to leave us- you alone?”

Dean gargled some water in his mouth swishing it around in his mouth,

He spat it back in the sink.

“Well…as explained by you, Cupids have lists of pairs that need to be brought together, Nudged in the right direction. We just convince the cupid that they don’t need to nudge us in the right direction.”

Dean finished, still only holding cas’s eye contact by proxy of the mirror in front of him.

Castiel nodded.

“If I understand you correctly..”

Dean turned to face the angel.

“You and I are to act as a couple in order to convince my brother that there isn’t need of heavenly intervention.”

Dean nodded.

“Pretty much. Kinda like a green card marriage but instead of one of us getting deported if we fail I guess we get actually married.”

Dean frowned a little at the end of his sentence.

“Dean i don't know how to act like- like i’m...romantically involved and what if it doesn’t work then what?”

Castile had a lot more worry in his usually monotone voice.

“Well one, I do know how to act the romantic so you shouldn't have to worry as long as you trust me and two, i was kind of hoping you would have a back up plan…”

Dean avoided cas’ eyes.

Cas had no words to offer and let the silence grow between them.

“Cas look, i don’t know why this is happening in fact either way i’m going to have to fess up and unlike most of my problems I can't shoot this one.”

Castiel’s eyes filled with hope, hope he didn’t know why was rising in his throat and causing his chest to feel heavy.

“You are an angel.”

Dean simply stated.

“Yes..”

Castiel said questioningly.

“No, no just listen.”

Dean sighed.

“Look i- you are always going to be my best friend, this life doesn’t fare well for either of us considering what you gave up for free will and the life Sammy and i live.”

Castiel pursed his lips.

“I’m never going to settle down and have a family, and if i'm correct.. so just- If you’ll have me. I would like to- i don’t know what i'm saying just.. Just forget it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is a mess lmao sorry.

Dean said huffing and releasing Cas from his eye contact.

Castiel gulped, he wasn’t very good at detecting and interpreting certain emotions but castiel was confident that he knew what the winchester was trying to say. He just didn’t know how to say yes.

Dean climbed into bed and sighed as he stared up at the popcorn ceiling.

Castiel walked over to the bed Dean was on and sat facing away on top of the covers.

Dean side eyed him.

Cas was trying to find his words for Dean when Dean’s voice pierced his trains of thought.

“Why now? Why not years ago y’know when you decided it was a good idea to consume purgatory, if we were like united in wedlock then maybe i could have talked you out of that stupid plan. And your doey eyed ass would be too in love with me to give a shit about heaven.”

Dean questioned as he looked up at the ceiling.

Castiel then stood up and turned to look angrily at Dean.

“I was at  _ war  _ Dean, i thought i had no other choices left but the souls!”

Cas’ brows furrowed and he glared at Dean but all the sandy blonde saw on Catiel’s face was Guilt.

“I’m just saying right now life is quieter than usual and maybe if we were heavens power couple in 2011 then a lot of heartbreak would have been avoided.-”

Dean was cut off, Cas shook his head.

“Well you didn't need to wait for a cupid to come and tell you were...different. You knew, and you did nothing and i made hard choices knowing that.”

Cas’ words ended sharply now showing his normal stoic mask.

Dean sat up. Cas was right. But Dean wasn't about to tell him that.

“Don’t put this all on me! you could have made a move but you didn’t angel. And now we are stuck here in this stupid hotel waiting for a cupid to push us together and throw rice over us!”

Dean’s voice picked up at the end and he stood off the bed looking down at Castiel, very much in his personal space.

“Oh, One thing I forgot to mention, cupid’s can’t brand angels so i’m not stuck here. You are.”

Cas said in such a thick layer of attitude raising his brows in Deans Direction.

And with the louder than normal sound of a giant pair of wings he was gone before Dean’s eyes.

Cas was with him this whole time to protect him from losing his right to choose. Cas didn’t have to be here with him, he could have put him in a cozy warded room until they figured something out but Castiel, the angel, Dean's best friend decided it better if they were together during this strange hunt.

And Dean just shut him out sending him  _ literally  _ flying in the other direction, one; ruining their original plan to get the cupid off their back and two; probably soiling their friendship for a while too, even if the cupid does catch up with them it’s going to be a bitter marriage. 

Dean shook his head, he couldnt fly but he sure as hell could blackmail tthat stupid beautiful angel into comeing back here.

Dean looked around the room.

“Castiel angel of thursday i know you’re feathery ass can hear me so get a load of this.

I’m going to wipe all the warding off of this room and open that door and cry out to that cupid to bring us together in holy matrimony if you don’t fly back here and let me do it myself.”

Nothing yet.

Dean sighed.

Then a knock at the door.

Dean looked through the peephole.

Not Cas.

“I Won’t touch you! I can’t without Castiel present. I come in peace! Just scratch out whatever wards you have and we can talk!”

A very Neat less naked Cupid said enthusiastically through the door.

Dean swiped his hands over the chalk on the door and walls and opened it.

He was bluffing a minute ago but maybe this will work out.

“Howdy, i’ve been assigned your and castiel’s case! Aaand you too are hard to get in touch without my direct intervention and usually you wouldn’t even see me but you two are special!”

The cupid said, Dean glared at the angel as if asking him to get to the point with his eyes.   
“I heard your little fight and i know you winchesters love making deals so I figured i’d offer you the Deal of a lifetime. Especially since my big brother doesnt understand how these things work.”

Dean cocked his head.

“What do you mean..?”

Dean asked, he had nothing to loose by asking questions.

“Well silly castiel knows that my anchor on two people exists on earth and only earth. He thinks that just because my brand works on his vessel that it won’t work on him and only you but you see- my anchor is just my signature your bond is strong enough on its own to hold whatever nudge i put between you! I don’t need to do much for your relationship to blossom buuut heaven is impatient!” 

Dean’s face retorts into a cringe, this guy is making love too complicated.

Suddenly Castiel appears behind the cupid, absolutely fuming.

 “Dean you incompetant- stay away from him. He has a right to choose! His life is no longer Heavens business and he is under  _ MY  _ protection.”

Castiel basically growled at the other angel.

“Wait Cas! he hasn’t done anything yet- i want to hear him out.”

Castiel then took a respective step backwards out of the door frame and onto the sidewalk.

“Close the door would you?”

Dean asked over the cupids shoulder in cas’ direction.

Cas still looked furious but before he could shut the door he spoke up.

“I don’t think I will, i’m involved in this as well i want to hear whatever you do.”

Dean rolled his eyes

“Fine whatever. Just- continue”

He then looked at the cupid who was a little scared of the rebel angel behind him.

“...as i was...saying, i- uh”

The cupid looked back at cas and then to dean.

“If you guys are willing to just do my job for me i can leave and i won’t bother you.”

The cupid said less cheerily and more like a rabbit between two snakes.

“You can leave now”

Dean said after pondering silently for a minute.

The cupid was gone the second Dean finished his sentence.

With no obstructing cherub in Castiel’s eyesight he is free to ‘bitch face’ Dean from outside of the door.

“I’m sorry Cas. I know you made that decision a long time ago and I have since forgiven you for it. And yeah i did have to choice to say something earlier i just- didn’t know if i was reading things right so i’d rather have you as a friend then mess what we have up.”

Dean stepped closer to Castiel, now leaning in the doorway.

Castiel’s face had fallen from its almost stuck position of anger to a now softer sadder emotion.

“This is my fault Dean you have nothing to apologize for. I’ve made so many mistakes and you’ve always shown me forgiveness, now again after leaving you because of my selfish anger you are apologizing. You do not deserve this kind of treatment Dean winchester.”

Castiel looked away almost scared to look Dean in the eyes like it might trap him.

“I will return to heaven and try to rectify this iss-”

Dean then brought his hand to rest on castiel’s shoulder..and then his neck and cas’ vessel was being pulled toward the dirty blonde. Lips were then clashing together almost naturally albeit sloppy.

Castiel indulged in this closeness and returned the sentiment with full force wrapping his arms around Deans waist.

Dean felt tingles move through his body, chills on his arms, a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Cas on the other hand still smushing dean’s mouth into his, had never really explored past a bond like this and therefore never seen the feelings that come after the absolute purity that he could only relate to any rage he has felt just as strong as the love he experienced in this moment.

Cas then pulled away.

Dean’s eyes bore straight into Cas with adoration and care that Cas didn’t know could be portrayed without words.

“Is this- what we shared of your own free will..?”

Castiel asked still holding tight in case Dean’s answer might disappoint him.

Dean nodded, his eyes roaming over Cas’s face.

“Then- I’m sorry Dean, for all the heartache and pain that i’ve caused you with my ignora-”

Dean returned his lips to Castiel’s like a man possessed.

The sound of those giant wings pushing through the air was loud in Deans ears as the lighting changed and the space.

Dean gently brought his face up to see their surroundings, he quickly identified his closet and his boots by his shut door.

“You keep interrupting me.”

Castiel said sarcastically. 

“Yeah well you keep saying stupid shit worthy of inturruptin’ ”

Dean said a smirk traveling across his face.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write a coherent story; chapter 8

“Are we still friends?”

Castiel asked, Dean scoffed.

“I think we’ve moved past friendship, you are stuck with me angel.”

Dean said curling his other arm around Cas’ back.

Castiel smiled, which caught Dean off guard.

Dean looked like he had just discovered something new, something thats so valuable that he had to find more.

Dean leaned forward and kissed the corners of the angel’s mouth, then his cheeks. He brought his hand from castiel’s neck to his hair tousling it between his fingers kissing the stubble along cas’s jaw.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Cas said smiling against the soft gestures.

“That, right there thats what im looking for, I didn't know I needed it but now I don't think I could live without it.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion not exactly losing the smile Dean had come to worship in the past few seconds. 

“Your crooked smile is all i wanna see, like ever. you hear me Cas?”

Dean attempted to demand this from Cas. 

“I suppose I should make you work for it if it so important to you.”

Cas said trying to suppress his joy.

“Oh baby i’ll work for it alright”

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cas, hands sliding down his clothed sidest to then curl his fingers under cas’ belt.

“Now what are you doing?”

 Cas was utterly confused now.

The door swung open, a gun was thrust towards 

The pair.

“Hands!”

Sam shouted and then realized the scene before him and put his gun down.

“Hello Sam, i’m sorry we didn’t call before we returned home.the issue that I borrowed your brother for has been resolved.”

Dean sighed against cas’ thigh where he was still bent down to.

_ Busted  _ he thought.

“Hey sammy.” Dean said not looking back at his brother.

“Ew- i’m going to leave now and burn my retinas, and then cry.. Ew”

Sam stepped backwards out of the room and hit his head on the doorframe.

“Ow...use protection..”

He said and brought his hand to the back of his head and cringed shutting deans door.

Cas looked down at Dean.

“What did he mean Dean, is Sam okay?”

Cas asked, his voice lined with concern.

Dean just leaned his forehead against Cas’s thigh and smiled.

“Dean?”

Cas said now very confused.

Dean chuckled and pulled himself back up to meet cas’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about Sam he’s fine. I know we just, y’know..and things will be different for our friendship but i think i’ve had a long ass day and i’d like to sleep off this long ass day in my bed, with you.”

Dean’s fingers were still curled in cas’ belt.

“I usually stand watch from your door but i suppose your bed would work also.”

Castiel said leaning in to reconnect his lips with Deans, a wonderful new action  that he’d like to repeat as often as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, tw nightmare

the sound of crashing objects rattled Dean’s slumber, he shot up from his bed dragging his pistol from underneath his pillow, pointing it upward, eyes trained on the open door, the hallway was dim as dean tip toes in his socks down the hall on high alert.

The adrenaline is his body coursed vigorously, this wasn’t any hotel room this was the bunker, their home.

_ “Pathetic.” _

The words of an unfamiliar voice echoed from the library Dean jerked his gun towards the sound. A human figure stood over a kneeling.

“Please don’t”

The voice pleading was gravely and unmistakable, Dean couldn't move, paralyzed.

Suddenly there was no gun in his hands.

The figure leant down holding the angel by his lapels, he slid an angel blade into Cas’ sternum, looking the dying angel in the eyes.

Dean was yelling, he was screaming at the top of his lungs but nothing was coming out of his mouth, no sound. Nothing to defend himself and no voice to call for help, he watched as the light burst from cas’ eyes and his body slide off the blade limp to the floor where scorch marks surrounded him.

“Dean calm down you’re safe you are home.”

These words ripped him from his nightmare.

Dean opened his eyes, there was a gun on the floor, cas was beside him missing some clothing articles, Dean's hands were gripping at the sheets beneath him, knuckles white. He released his grasp on the sheets and sat up in the bed taking in his surroundings.

“Cas, you’re..here”

Dean asks still in some kind of haze and fear.

“As are you, with me right now.”

Cas gently moved his hand to squeeze Dean’s arm.

Dean tensed at the touch but then realized its purpose.

“Breathe.”

Cas told him not letting his eyes drift anywhere else other than the sacred human in front of him.

Dean obeyed.

After calming his adrenaline filled body he couldn't really sleep so he sat with cas next to him humming free bird by lynyrd skynyrd.

Cas kept his hand on dean's wrist, a reminder of reality.


End file.
